1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing system comprising:                a display,        processing means, arranged for displaying in a first field on the display a first sequence of first icons in a timed loop and for repeatedly making the currently displayed first icon selectable, and        selecting means, arranged for selecting the selectable first icon.        
The invention further relates to a method for enabling a user to select an icon from a set of icons comprising a plurality of first icons, said method comprising the steps of:                displaying the first icons in a timed loop in a first field on a display and repeatedly making the currently displayed first icon selectable, and        detecting a selection of the selectable first icon.        
2. Description of Related Art
Such an information processing system and method are known from the article “Dynamic icon presentation”, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 35, No. 4B, September 1992, pages 227-232. In the known system, an icon represents a certain task or application program, e.g. a mail program, and selection of that icon results in the execution of that program. A number of icons are grouped together into a set and each icon of the set is presented in a timed sequence. The icons are shown one after the other in a single field on the display. The icon which is displayed at a certain moment can be selected and its selection causes the associated program to be executed. The known system allows a user to select an icon from among one series of icons using one field on the display.